The Perfect Prank
by FullMoonWriter
Summary: The Marauders played a nice little prank on the Slytherins and Snape isn't too happy. R&R! Complete


The Perfect Prank  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. sadly.FullMoonWriter  
  
James poked his head out of the portrait to see if the coast was clear.  
  
"Okay, come on," he whispered, waving his hand to the others. Sirius, Remus, and Peter, tiptoed to where James stood.   
  
"Are you sure we should do this?" Peter asked.   
  
"Quiet, Peter! We've been planning this for months. Don't chicken out now!" Sirius hissed.   
  
"But what if we get caught?" Peter whined.   
  
"We won't, Wormtail. Now come on," Remus told him. The four huddled under James' invisibility cloak and began to sneak towards the Slytherin dormitories.  
  
*** "Well, this is a place of welcoming," James whispered when they entered the Slytherin Common Room. The room was extremely dark, since it was under the castle with the dungeons. The room was so dark that even the shadows had shadows.   
  
"Lumos," Remus whispered. His wand's tip sparked before glowing a bright light.  
  
"Okay. Moony and Wormtail, you go to the boys dorm while Padfoot and I stay here to work our magic," James said with a grin. The group separated and began their evil deeds that would be bestowed upon the Slytherin boys.  
  
***  
  
The Marauders were waiting impatiently for the Slytherin boys to arrive into the Great Hall. They hadn't come out of their Common Room all morning and it was now lunch time. The Slytherin girls just kept to themselves, being very quiet. The other students knew something had happened and couldn't wait to see the action. Sirius was squirming in his seat.   
  
"Sirius! Watch it!" Remus spat when Sirius knocked his spoon of soup into his lap.   
  
"Here they come!" was Sirius's only apology. The Slytherin boys slowly trickled into the Great Hall. All the other houses were laughing hysterically. The Slytherin boys' hair was skunked scarlet and gold. The Slytherin crest gone from their robes and replaced with a Gryffindor crest. Hanging over each one of their heads hovered the scarlet words of "You know you wanted to be a Gryffindor. ROAR!" Sirius was red in the face with laughter. Severus Snape, the Marauders worst enemy and a Slytherin, glared at the Marauders with pure hatred. The Marauders just looked at him innocently. Snape walked briskly to where they sat.   
  
"I know you did this to us!" Snape hissed.   
  
James calmly stood up and retaliated, "What would be the proof which you have that would prove that we would have done anything as cruel and spiteful to our favorite house, the Sytherins?" Sirius fell out of his seat he was laughing so hard. Remus tried to hide his laughter behind his hand and Peter just cowered behind Remus. Snape glared at James with no answer. James looked at his with triumph.   
  
"I thought so. Now I believe that you should go to your house table and enjoy a nice bowl of alphabet soup," James told him, giving his a bowl of soup. Snape looked at the bowl in his hand.  
  
"What did you do to it?" he asked.   
  
"Severus!" James gasped, looking shocked. "Why would you think that I would have done anything to your soup?" James then turned his back towards Snape, so Snape wouldn't see him smile. "I'm hurt, Severus." Sirius laughed even harder (if that was possible). Snape thought. He gave one last glare to James and his friends before taking the soup to his table. Sirius's mouth had to be covered by Remus's hand to keep his laughter from being heard throughout while tears were streaming down his face.  
  
Snape looked at the soup a little longer. The little 'o's and 'p's were floating around in the broth. He picked up his spoon and dipped it into the soup. The letters began swirling around before forming the words "You're not as stupid of a git as we thought you were, but that won't change a thing because you are still a slimy git!" Snape was fuming. He glared at the Marauders, but they just waved back. Snape then saw the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore. Snape chuckled to himself. Snape got up and trotted over to the headmaster.  
  
"Headmaster!" he cried, carrying his soup.   
  
"What is the matter, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew! They did the whole prank on the Slytherins!"   
  
"Do you have any proof of this, Severus?"   
  
"Yes! In this soup they charmed the letter. Look!" Dumbledore took the bowl from Snape's hands looked into it.  
  
"All I see are letters, Severus," Dumbledore said, looking up at Severus through his half moon glasses.  
  
"WHAT?!" Snape yelled. He took the bowl from Dumbledore and stared into it once again. Indeed, the words were gone. Snape turned around sharply and looked at the Marauders again. They were just smiling at him, trying to hold in their laughter.   
  
"Severus, I know you don't like them very much, but that is no reason to blame this event on them. Don't worry, your hair will be black again in a few weeks." Snape screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the staff and students to look at him before he slammed the bowl down on the table and stalked off to the Slytherin Common Room.   
  
"We almost got caught there, guys," Peter said.   
  
"Who cares?!" Sirius said, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Did you see his face? PRICELESS!" "That was great! We have to start planning what we are going to do next to the slimy gits," Remus laughed.   
  
"That was our best prank yet! To planning more perfect pranks! Cheers, guys!" James said, picking up his goblet of pumpkin juice. All toasted before planning their next prank.  
  
Fin  
  
Please R&R! No Flames! 


End file.
